No Lo Sabia
by sayorii Yunam
Summary: Nublado por el alcohol y el deseo, te tomé. Deshaciéndote en gemidos, suspiros, gozo, te observé hermosa. Y aunque es otro el que ocupa un lugar en tu corazón, no puedo imaginarte en brazos de Kon. Me pides que no te espere, despidiéndote de mí; te encontré despreciable. MaoXYuriXRay


**YO NO LO SABIA**

 _ **by Sayori Yunam**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SUMMARY:** _Nublado por el alcohol y el deseo, te tomé. Deshaciéndote en gemidos, suspiros, gozo, te observé hermosa. Y aunque es otro el que ocupa un lugar en tu corazón, no puedo imaginarte en brazos de Kon. Me pides que no te espere, despidiéndote de mí; te encontré despreciable._

 _._

 _._

En las penumbras de la noche y de la habitación de hotel te encuentras acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, escuchando tu respiración entrecortada causada por los besos que nos hemos dado; te pido nos vayamos juntos, lejos de este lugar, que crucemos el mar que separa a Japón de Rusia, que vengas a vivir conmigo. Sonríes y tomándome del cuello me acercas de nuevo a tus labios para devorarnos apasionadamente, aprovecho este momento, pues quizá sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo. Te tomo de la cintura y siento cómo tus manos ahora acarician mi cabello, alborotando todavía más mi cabellera rojiza, te separas de mis labios y comienzas a cruzar un camino de besos hacia mi oreja, me pides que te haga el amor mientras rodeas mi cintura con tus piernas y yo, sin más, obedezco.

Todavía recuerdo cuando empezó todo, hace 6 meses, en la boda de Hilary y Kai el mayo pasado, fue algo relativamente pequeño, de parte de la novia solo los G-revolution y unos pocos familiares; y de parte de Kai, nosotros, los BlitzkriegBoys, y algunos pocos accionistas de las empresas Hiwatari. Ibas acompañando a RayKon; sin embargo, en algún punto de la noche en el salón del hotel, se separaron y comenzaste a tomar demasiado. Más tarde, no tengo idea de por qué, fuiste hacia mí e iniciaste conversación conmigo. Te presté muy poca atención, realmente me importaba bastante poco lo que me estabas contando, creo que me dijiste que tú y él se habían peleado y, por lo que observé, decidiste ahogarte en alcohol. Nunca entenderé cómo es que aguante escucharte por más de una hora, probablemente ayudó el hecho de que yo también ya llevaba varias copas encima, no tanto como tú pero si las suficientes como para soportarte. Cansado de ti, empecé a caminar en dirección a mi alcoba. No obstante, tú me seguiste. Llegue a mi destino y, hastiado de tu presencia, me volteé para encararte y decirte que te largaras, pero tales palabras jamás salieron de mi boca, pues tú la silenciaste con tus labios y tus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, encendiéndolo. Nublado por el alcohol y el deseo que despertaste, abrí la puerta del cuarto y entre esas paredes te tomé, una, dos, tres, cuatro… innumerables veces en la noche. Te escuché gemir, suspirar, gritar de placer… te sentí retorcerte y gozar, te vi extasiada y, por alguna extraña razón, te observé hermosa.

Y en ese momento no lo supe, pero me había impregnado de ti.

Después de tan maravillosa noche, me despiertan los sonidos de incontables maldiciones, maldecías lo que había pasado, me maldecías, maldecías el alcohol y tu poco control. Te pedí —no de buena forma— que te callaras, pero fue en vano. No me escuchabas, seguías maldiciendo mientras recogías tus cosas del suelo y te cambiabas. Molesto porque no podía seguir durmiendo, me levanté de la cama y fui hacia ti, buscando la forma de que dejaras de hacer ruidos. No obstante, tú me evitabas. No dejabas que te tocara y tu mirada huía de mí y, en un santiamén, habías desaparecido por la puerta escapando, podría jurar que casi aterrorizada de lo que hubo sucedido entre estas paredes.

Desde ese entonces no pude sacarte de mí, te recordaba tan vívidamente. Me había enamorado de ti, de tus manos, de tu cuerpo, de tu esencia… para mi mala suerte nadie lo sabía ni podían saberlo. En el descuido de aquella noche había encontrado a la mujer que quería a mi lado, la única que había dejado una huella en mí, la única que había salido huyendo después del sexo. Traté mil veces de olvidarte. Todas terminaron en fracaso. Difícil fue mi caso ya que esa noche no fue la única que compartimos lecho.

Me quede un tiempo viviendo en Japón, unos cuatro meses, más que nada por algunos negocios con Kai. No entenderé cómo es que llegaste a encontrarme, ni quien o como habrás llegado a mi departamento… pero una tarde allí estabas, tocaste mi puerta y tras abrirte me pediste pasar. No puse ninguna resistencia, en sí, no quería… me pediste que se repitiera lo que pasó esa noche de mayo. Me sorprendí al escucharte decirlo, por lo que no contesté y tú lo tomaste como si te estuviera rechazando. Me dijiste que lo sentías, que lo olvidara y que te marchabas. Diste la vuelta y, en cuanto tocaste la manilla de la puerta, reaccioné. Mis manos atacaron tus pechos mientras te mordía el lóbulo del oído y así, de espaldas a mí, te susurre "¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos empezado". Comencé a caminar hacia atrás, mientras seguía masajeando tus senos escuchándote gemir, mis hábiles manos se escurrieron bajo tu blusa y mientras una seguía ocupada acariciándote, la otra desabrochaba el sostén, diste un pequeño grito que me excito más de lo que ya estaba.

No supe cuándo, empezaste a tocarme así de espaldas a mí, me tomaste y jugueteaste con mi virilidad, en lo que me distraje disfrutando de tus caricias, volteaste para quedar frente a mí y desabrocharme el pantalón. Al sentir cómo éstos cayeron al suelo, busqué tu cara, encontrando en ésta una sonrisa traviesa. Posterior a eso, solo diré que la ropa quedó sobrando y disfrutamos entrada la madrugada del cuerpo del otro. Me pediste que se repitiera, que no hubiera ataduras entre los dos y que disfrutáramos el uno del otro.

Yo accedí.

Hasta la fecha no comprendo cómo permití que esto llegara al grado en el que yo, Yuri Inavov, le rogara a una mujer permanecer a mi lado… si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, hubiera reído en su cara y llamado loco, pero heme aquí, suplicándole a esta bellísima pelirosa de ojos de oro.

Estupefacta por lo que le pido, me rechaza, argumentando que no dejara Japón porque su vida está aquí. Además de eso, me confiesa que la persona más importante en su vida le ha propuesto matrimonio y que ella ha aceptado. No puedo imaginármela en los brazos de Kon, no concibo la idea de que él pueda acariciar ese cuerpo que tantas veces ha sido mío.

Llorando me pides perdón una y otra vez, mencionas que nunca creíste que yo sintiera esto por ti, creías que yo jugaba y me satisfacía contigo, y que continuabas con esto porque yo te hacía sentir hermosa y sexy, y, de alguna manera retorcida, necesitada. Me revelas que en bastantes ocasiones habías llorado al llegar a tu casa después de verme, pues en instantes te sentías una mujer despreciable y utilizada, una muñeca vacía… pero que buscabas llenar ese vacío con más de mis caricias queriendo engañarte para no sentir tanta culpa y repulsión de ti. Asimismo, admites que en varios encuentros veías a Ray en mi lugar, pues él es el único que ha ocupado un lugar especial en tu corazón. Por último, me pide que ya no la espere y que éste será nuestro último encuentro, que lamenta si me ha herido, que no había sido su intención. Se despide de mí, besa mi mejilla y me desea suerte y felicidad mientras se limpia las lágrimas, y antes de que yo pueda decir algo, escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Fue así como quede en aquella habitación de hotel bebiendo vodka, completamente solo y destrozado. Y, al final, la encontré despreciable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡HOLA HOLA HOLAAA! ¿yo? Perdida, pero me reporto con este pequeño OneShot; al igual que los anteriores este también es un songfic, inspirado en la canción YO NO LO SABIA de Pablo Alboran. Al final no quedo tanto como la canción, no me arrepiento… en si me gusta, no fue lo que imagine en un principio pero creo que funciona – o al menos para mí si –_

 _Como sea, espero les haya gustado, fue entretenido escribirlo, saludos a todos y me gustaría leer sus reviews, con los comentarios de lo que les pareció esta pequeña historia._

 _Besos y abrazos para todos, mis mejores deseos._


End file.
